Disney's Hollywoodland
Disney's Hollywood Studios is the fourth of Five Theme Parks built at the Walt Disney World Resort in Vaughan, Ontario. it is dedicated to show business, The Making of the movies, drawing inspiration from the heyday of Hollywood in the 1930s and 1940s & Ride the Movies. Dedication To all who come the world of Hollywood & the movies: Welcome. Disney's Hollywood Studios is dedicated to Hollywood—not a place on a map, but a state of mind that exists wherever people dream and wonder and imagine, a place where illusion & reality are fused by technological magic. We welcome you to a Hollywood that never was—and always will be. Areas Main article: Disney's Hollywood Studios Areas Disney's Hollywood Studios is divided into themed area. Hollywood Boulevard Hollywood Boulevard serves as the park's main entrance and is lined with themed streetscape facades and venues selling Disney merchandise and park services. Parades such as Hollywood Dreams travel down the main street on their route through the park, and live street entertainment can be found here throughout the day. At the far end of Hollywood Boulevard stands a replica of the landmark Chinese Theater which houses The Great Movie Ride, a dark ride paying homage to several classic films, including Singin' in the Rain, Alien,Casablanca, and The Wizard of Oz. ''Within proximity to Hollywood Boulevard, near the entrance of New York City, resides The Hollywood Brown Derby restaurant, a themed replica of the original Brown Derby restaurant in Hollywood, California. Buena Vista Street Buena Vista Street was next door to Hollywood Boulevard at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Buena Vista Street includes an immersive recreation of early 1920s Los Angeles when Walt Disney first arrived with Mission and Art Deco facades housing shops and restaurants. A recreation of Carthay Circle Theater, which showcased the world premiere of ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in 1937 sits at the end of the street, serving as the visual anchor for the district. The 3 ft(914 mm) narrow gauge Red Car Trolley travels from the entry, up Buena Vista Street to Carthay Circle, then down Hollywood Boulevard towards to the right side of the Tower of Terror & Hollywood Studios Stadium. New York City New York City was originally a New York City set. The section was later opened to pedestrian park traffic, with the facades receiving architectural treatments to resemble New York City. Superman is a steel roller coaster. Pixar Studios Pixar Studios is dedicated to films and characters created by Pixar Animation Studios. The area, which resembles the animation studio's Emeryville, California campus, includes many of the original sound stages used when the park operated an active production studio. & there are themed areas: Pixar Place, Toy Story Playland, A Bug's Land & Cars Land. Jim Henson Studios Jim Henson Studios is home to several attractions based on films and characters created by Jim Henson. Muppet Vision 3-D, The Great Muppet Movie Ride & The Jim Henson Museum. Hollywood Backlot Hollywood Backlot was originally a working backlot set and part of the park's inaugural Studio Backlot Tour. Indiana Jones ride & Stunt Show, Armageddon attraction & a Rock n Roll Roller Coaster. Animation Courtyard Animation Courtyard is home to several attractions based on films and characters created by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The Magic of Disney Animation is an attraction that examines the development process of an animated character. It also includes interactive games and exhibits, along with meet-and-greet areas for Disney and Pixar characters. This section of the park originally was the starting point for the Studio Backlot Tour. Its entrance is marked by a square "studio arch," much like a real Hollywood studio lot entrance might be marked & it featuring two themed area at Animation Courtyard, Downtown Animation & Mickey's ToonTown. Star Wars Land Star Wars Land it was originally from the hit Star Wars movies. Star Tours, Hyperspace Mountain. Roarville Studios Roarsville Studios it was originally from the hit TV show from Disney Junior Henry Hugglemonster at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Disney Junior Playland Disney Junior Playland is themed area based on Disney Junior greatest shows. Western Studios Western Studios is themed area from the greatest Wild west films ever. Live Entertainment Disney's Hollywood Studios has featured numerous forms of in-park entertainment throughout its history. During its early years, the park featured the "Star Today" program, with a daily celebrity guest. The celebrity would often be featured in a motorcade along Hollywood Boulevard, or would take part in a handprint ceremony at the Great Movie Ride's entrance, or even participate in an interview session. Many of the park's costumed entertainers are not related to any particular film or TV show. Instead, they are live-action caricatures of figures from Hollywood's history. Originally dubbed "streetmosphere" by Disney and now called the "Citizens of Hollywood", they appear at regular intervals on Hollywood and Sunset Boulevards. Some of these characters include directors, talent agents, starlets or hopefuls, and will often take part in streetside shows that will include audience participation. Today, guests are treated to a wide array of characters and performers, many of which make their only Walt Disney World appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Some examples include characters from Henry Hugglemonster, Mickey Mouse & Kim Possible. Similarly, characters from new Disney and Pixar animated features will make their Walt Disney World debuts at the park, such as those from Bolt and Pixar's Ratatouille. Live musical acts, such as the cover band The Fab Four and the a cappella quartet Four For a Dollar, will perform on the park streets or as pre-show entertainment at the larger shows. Like the Magic Kingdom and Disney's Animal Kingdom parks, Disney's Hollywood Studios also runs daily parades down Hollywood Boulevard. Hollywood Dreams parade features many Movies & TV shows performing in a street along Hollywood Boulevard and near New York City. & at night at Hollywood Boulevard at the front of the Chinese Theater a nightime show before a firework Spectacular Hollywood is Magical, The villains capture The Magic of the Movies & Hollywood and it's up to Mickey to free them and bring back The Memories of Hollywood. is the same show as in It's Magical at Tokyo Disneyland & Splashtacular at Epcot but with new characters featuring: Darth Vader, Yoda, R2-D2 & C-3PO, Stormtroopers, Han Solo from Star Wars, & the Disney Villains. Sorcery in the Sky: 100 Years of Hollywood, is a fireworks and projection mapping show. Taking place behind of The Great Movie Ride, An announcer introduces the guests to the show and shouts "Light, camera, action!" to set the stage. At this point, the sounds of a flickering projector and A traditional fanfare, complete with 100 high powered searchlights (most of which form a diamond over the Chinese Theater) & then play A medley of the various musical pieces from the film play before the grand finale, A bright ensemble of fireworks punctuate the finale with Perimeter 360 firework & fire finale and the show ends as confetti is launched from the rooftops of Hollywood Boulevard. & the director says Cut that a wrap. Disney's Hollywood Studios Themed Areas Disney's Hollywood Studios is divided into 11 themed areas. the park does not have a defined layout, resembling more of a mass of streets and buildings that blend into each other, much like a real motion picture studio. The plaza at the end of Hollywood Boulevard, however, featured a large Hidden Mickey, which was visible in aerial photographs of the park and on the park's early guide maps. Construction and other park changes have eliminated much of this image. Major attractions are listed below. Hollywood Boulevard Hollywood Boulevard is lined with shops selling Disney merchandise and food. This is also the location of Hollywood Dreams Parade. & it's also the same principle as Main Street, U.S.A. — a street lined with shops and food, but in a style more fitting to the Studios. Rides & Attractions: * Studio 1, is the main entrance to Hollywood Boulevard. a covered walkway with shops and restaurants themed after a soundstage with a recreation of a Hollywood street inside. The exterior of Disney Studio 1 is loosely based on the first soundstage Walt Disney owned. * The Great Movie Ride, is a guided vehicle dark ride located in Disney's Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World. The attraction employs the use of Audio-Animatronic figures, live actors, special effects, and projections to recreate iconic scenes from Alot of classic films throughout motion picture history which is located inside a recreation of the Chinese Theatre, a famous Hollywood movie palace. * CinéMagique, is a theatre show at Disney's Hollywood Studios mixing the live performance of an actor with synchronized movie scenes on a big screen which is located inside Warner Beverly Hills Theater. * The Twilight Zone Tower Of Terror, is an accelerated drop tower dark ride located at Disney's Hollywood Studios, this version is going to be the Florida Version but with the drop sounds from Disney's California Adventure & Disney Studios in Florida. Queue & Pre-Show are going be the Florida Version. Ride: In this version of the attraction, Rod Serling's voice greets passengers the moment the elevator doors close, saying: You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator... ''With a flash of lightning, the walls of the basement disappear altogether, leaving only a starfield around the service doors with a rotating purple spiral. ''...about to take the strangest journey of your lives. Your destination? Unknown. But this much is clear: a reservation has been made in your name for an extended stay. ''The elevator rises quickly to the fifth floor. Because the dark ride portion of California's tower takes place in the drop shaft, the physical vertical vehicle conveyance system can move much more quickly and nimbly than Florida's (in which the first tower functions only as a dark ride and is not built for the quick movements that the drop portion requires). As such, visitors feel a moment of weightlessness as the elevator quickly ascends and then stops on the fifth floor. When the doors open, an ornate, wood-framed mirror stands in a brightly lit hallway of the hotel and riders see their reflection in its glass. Serling then says: ''Wave goodbye to the real world. ''Suddenly, lightning strikes the hotel and the lights of both the hallway and elevator flicker out. A ghostly wind blows through a window and the reflection of riders in the elevator becomes distorted. With another blast, the elevator rumbles and shakes and with a final blast of lightning the electrified reflection disappears, leaving only the image of the empty elevator in the mirror as the doors close. ''For you have just entered the Twilight Zone''.The elevator descends and opens to reveal the "hallway" scene with an image of another elevator at the other end of the hallway, unlike Florida's version which shows a window. ''What happened here to dim the lights of Hollywood's brightest showplace is about to unfold once again. ''The five missing guests appear in the hallway, crackling with electricity and beckon riders to follow them. They disappear, and the walls of the hotel become a starfield, The window morphs into the window from Season 5 opening and breaks, as in the opening sequence of the television series. The elevator doors close and the car continues its ascent. Serling's narration goes on, saying:''One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again, and this time, it's opening for you. ''The elevator stops once more. The doors open to what at first looks like a maintenance room, but slowly transforms into a field of stars. The elevator car emerges horizontally from the lift shaft and enters a section of the ride called '''The Fifth Dimension', which is a bizarre collection of sights and sounds and starfields, again in the style of the television show's opening sequence. A rendition of The Twilight Zone opening sequence plays throughout. The scene ends as the elevator reaches another star field which splits and opens much like elevator doors. The elevator enters another vertical shaft, this one pitch black. Serling's voice is heard again, saying: You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination, in the Tower of Terror. ''On the last word of Serling's narration, The Elevator drops into Two small drops occur in pitch-black darkness, followed by a rise to the top of the tower as in-cabin lights flicker. The doors then open out to reveal the view from the top floor before the ride drops briefly, pauses, The elevator then rises to the top of the tower, shudders, and falls remainder of the shaft. The elevator then rises and immediately drops without stopping in complete darkness. The elevator then rises to the top of the tower, shudders, and falls again. then they enter into a projection images each images are different they images are the breaking window, wind effects, lightning flashes, and ominous bluelit figures of the five ghostly original riders. These changes were made so that each trip on The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror is a slightly different experience. then after the projection image then drop & back up the tower again and then falls to the bottom of the shaft to the area in between the two loading floors (to assure each ride is identical) before the elevator returns to its load level and is horizontally pushed back into place at the boiler room service doors. Then we past a curious array of abandoned items. A short clip plays, showing elements from the season five opening sequence, along with the 1939 elevator passengers and Rod Serling, falling into the "vortex" seen in the season three opening sequence. Rod Serling's voice says: ''A warm welcome back to those of you who made it, and a friendly word of warning, something you won't find in any guidebook. The next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling. Or you may find yourself a permanent resident... of the Twilight Zone''. Guests then exit the elevator, leaving the hotel through the gift shop. * '''Mickey's ''PhilharMagic' is a 4-D film attraction found at Disney's Hollywood Studios. ''Mickey's PhilharMagic is a 12-minute long show featuring 3-D effects, scents, and water, as well as a number of characters from Disney movies. It is shown on the largest purpose-built 3-D screen ever made, at 150 feet wide. * Citizens of Hollywood, '''improvisation actors who roam the Street throughout the day. * '''The Walt Disney Theater, is a indoor theater that has hosted a variety of stage show revues, Movie Theater, Concerts, ice shows, broadway shows, cirque shows & a Disney Junior Stage Show. It have 1250 seats. The theatre is formatted as proscenium, and was considered 'ultra-modern' upon opening. * El Capitan Theater, is a fully restored movie palace at Hollywood Boulevard in Disney’s Hollywood Studios * Disney’s Hollywood Studios Stadium, Disney’s Hollywood Studios Stadium is a 360 theater with the same building entrance of Dolby Theater in Hollywood, featuring Broadway-style, ice shows, Cirque Shows from Cirque Du Soleil, Concerts, Movie Premieres, Festivals & events on the stage, * Alien, Alien It is a drop tower dark ride experience starring the title alien from 20th Century Fox Film Alien It was a darkly humorous science-fiction experience that used binaural sound to achieve many of its effects including binaural sound & simulated laser cannons. An Audio-Animatronic Alien figure from the movie built by Imagineering reportedly is one of the most complex creations of its size, this audio-animatronic also spit fog and water. & is the ride as in Nemesis Sub Terra in Alton Towers. * Walt Disney Imagineering Blue Sky Cellar, '''The exhibit was a preview center intended to promote upcoming attractions coming to the park, A preview film could be viewed in the Blue Sky Cellar, that featured Imagineers talking about the upcoming attractions. The film was updated as the progress of construction continues. * '''Hollywood Screamer: The Ride, '''is a steel roller coaster located at Disney's Hollywood Studios. same ride as in Universal Studios Japan of Hollywood Dream but even taller, & the lift hill is about 230 ft. this ride go around to Hollywood Boulevard, New York & Buena Vista Street. & the entrance of the ride is the Egyptian Theater. * '''Lara Croft’s Tomb Raider The Ride, is an indoor steel enclosed roller coaster thrill ride located at Disney’s Hollywood Studios the attraction's entry plaza contained a special edition Land Rover Defender parked by the tunnel's entrance to represent Lara Croft's presence at the site. Atmospheric music (some sampling the movie's score) played throughout the plaza and into the queue. A large antechamber sectioned off one cycle's worth of guests and played a pre-show video in which guests learned the story of Lara Croft. There, too, was established the storyline of the Triangle of Light, an ancient powerful artifact sought by Croft in the film. Once riders reach the station they are recruited on a journey to the tomb and must board one of there mine cars & Riders enter the tomb. After being dispatched the ride slowly moves around the tomb then we go to a 8-metre (26 ft) chain lift hill. & see the eyes of a sixty-foot-tall carving of Durga on the forward wall. Her eyes (embedded with automated lights) scanned the car, then we go to some turns & little dips hen we stop with riders looking straight up at razor-sharp icy stalactites on the ceiling. Then The ride drops down a spiraling turn to the right before crossing under a launch track A second lift hill follows, however, this hill is propelled by drive tires allowing for the cars to accelerate whilst climbing the hill. Has we go to some "lava pits", pools of water cascading from a massive volcano stretching up the chamber's back wall. Then we launch up & we speedy going down as the lava would begin to jump up, then A number of left hand turns follow this lift hill & a helix & two more hills & the cars enter the final brake run. * Disney Junior: Live On Stage, 'a live performance featuring television characters from shows. from first half of the show is ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Henry Hugglemonster, Jake and the Never Land Pirates & Doc McStuffins. & the second half of the show is Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Miles from Tomorrowland, Sofia the First & The Lion Guard. is at the The Walt Disney Theater. * '''Hollywood Dreams, is current daytime parade at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Canada It was a parade all about going behind the scenes, seeing the stars of Disney’s Hollywood Studios & Ride The Movies, this parade also feature some cars & floats with Hollywood stars & characters you know & love, Parade Units: •The Magic Of Hollywood, The parade starts with a float with a director rolling a film with a tile of the parade, & opening of Fantillusion Parade then Disney's Parade of Dreams opening of Welcome •The Power Of the Action, This Floats feature the action & adventure of Hollywood Featuring: Lights Motors Action Stunt Show, Star Wars & Indiana Jones. •The Legend in New York City, The Floats feature the Broadway Style & The Big Apple of New York City Featuring: GODSPELL, Superman, •The Wildest of the Wild West, This Float feature the show Wild Wild West Stunt Show. •The Animation Of Hollywood, This Floats Feature the Animation of Disney Featuring: drawing from Disney’s animated films •The Children Of Hollywood, This Floats Feature some shows from Disney Junior in 6 floats Featuring some shows like: Henry Hugglemonster, Miles From Tomorrowland, Sofia The First, Doc McStuffins, Jake & The Neverland Pirates & Sheriff Callie’s Wild West. •The Finale, This Float * Walt Disney's One Man Dream, is an interactive gallery located at Hollywood Boulevard in Disney's Hollywood Studios featuring memorabilia from the Disney archives. Visitors are shown artifacts from Walt Disney's life and from the history of the company he founded from his birth in 1901 through the company's vision for the future. In addition, the attraction includes a short film of Walt Disney's life that explores the extraordinary hardships he overcame, as well as previously unseen footage, including Walt talking about his creation, Mickey Mouse. * The Lion King, '''a simplified version of the film. (appeared on The Walt Disney Theater). * '''Sorcery in the Sky, was a nightly fireworks & projection mapping show that played at the Disney's Hollywood Studios Taking place behind of The Great Movie Ride after Hollywood is Magical at the Chinese Theater. Sorcery in the Sky features fireworks launched behind the Chinese Theater, New York area, Roarsville Studios, Buena Vista Street, Hollywood Backlot, Star Wars Studios, Jim Henson Studios & both from backstage areas, as well as the largest projection mapping display ever presented at Disney's Hollywood Studios. During the show, video and images are projected on Chinese Theater, the buildings along Hollywood Boulevard, Buena Vista Street, Roarsville Studios, Hollywood Backlot, Jim Henson Studios & Star Wars Studios & along the Monster Wave Park Water Park of Roarsville Studios & Echo Lake (on the water screens) The projections in each area are different in order to evenly distribute crowds and to encourage people to view the show multiple times from different locations. The show also features lasers, searchlights, & other effects. The show features 8 themed sections: "Open": A traditional fanfare, complete with 100 high powered searchlights (most of which form a diamond over the Chinese Theater & the director shouts Lights, Camera, then before a huge explose of fireworks blast he shouts Action then a huge blasting a fireworks & searchlights explose the scene), opens the show. As images of a Soundstage are projected around the viewing areas, the opening narration is Steven Spielberg & he describes how the magic of movies are made Michael Elsner's declaration that We welcome you to a Hollywood that never was—and always will be. Then Steven Spielberg & Mickey Mouse show the audience how the movies are made leading into There no business like show business. "The History of the Greatest Movies": silent-era piano music play, & which then segues into various movie themes, including those from The Wizard of Oz, Singin' in the Rain,'' Mary Poppins'', Star Wars, Raiders of the Lost Ark Peter Pan 2003 movie, E.T. The Extra Terrestrial, Close Encounters of the Third Kind, Chariots of Fire, Back to the Future, King Kong, JAWS, Psycho & More. The Songs: Flying by James Newton Howard, Chariots of Fire, Star Wars, Jaws, Back To the Future Theme The Magic of Halloween the Flying theme from E.T. & More Theme song films. "The History of the Funniest Movies": Funny movies like Mickey Mouse Shorts, Beethoven, Shrek, Lair Lair, Inside Out, The Peanuts Movie, The Muppets, Babe, Ratatouille, Toy Story, Finding Nemo & other funny movies. The Songs: The Muppet Show Theme, Peanuts Theme, & the Can Can from Remember Dreams Come True Show. "The History of Horror & Scary Movies": Horror movies like Psycho, Child's Play, Jaws, Nightmare Before Christmas, The Mummy & other horror movies. "The History of the Action & Adventure Movies": Action & Adventure Movies like The Italian Job, Top Gun, Superman, Batman, Indiana Jones, Runaway Brain, Jurassic Park, The Fast & the Furious & other Action & Adventure movies. "The History of the Triumph & Love of the Movies": Triumph & Loves Movies like Gone with the Wind, Titanic, The Lion King, Henry Hugglemonster, New Years Eve, Runaway Brain & Other Triumph & Love Movies. The Songs: Can you feel the love tonight from The Festival of the Lion King & The Finale of The Lion King movie. "Fantasia": Steven Spielberg tells the guests about one of Walt Disney's greatest film accomplishments: Fantasia. A medley of the various musical pieces from the film play before the grand finale, "Finale": The projections of the Soundstage & Steven Spielberg declares that Disney's Hollywood Studios will continue to grow a bigger better Hollywood that we always will be and that "the magic of the movies will never end. Searchlights, lasers, and projections of the themed areas moving and dancing accompany '' There No Business like show business reprise As the buildings 'disintegrate' and the finale culminates, a projection of Walt hand-in-hand with Mickey Mouse is shown as they get out of the soundstage & Steven is heard exclaming That We welcome you to a Hollywood that never was—and always will be. Then a bright, Huge, Perimeter, ensemble of fireworks punctuate the finale. * Lights, Motors, Action! ''Extreme Stunt Show,' The show runs for just under 40 minutes of car-based action, and includes pyrotechnics, jet ski chases, and physical stuntwork. The cars are followed by cameras, and film, both shot during the show and pre-recorded, is shown to the audience on a billboard television screen; some shots are from the Disneyland Resort Paris version of the show. This is to make the show look like a real movie shoot. Herbie, the Volkswagen from ''The Love Bug, previously made an appearance in an intermission in the middle of the show, The show arena has scenery inspired by Villefranche-sur-Mer; a Mediterranean village in the south of France. The Show: The show starts off with the "Ballet Chase." After lots of action, the scene ends with the hero car, along with three pursuit cars, jumping a bridge, the hero car facing backwards as well as a specially designed pursuit car being blown in half. Afterwards, they introduce the hero car driver and tell of a twin car that was designed so that the driver faces out the back, making the backwards jump much safer. The next scene, the "Blockade" has multiple obstacles in the way. The hero, in the end drives up the back of a truck bed, over the "touch" truck, and down onto an airbag right before the scenes ends. The third hero car, with the driver on the side is now shown, with the driver hidden. After choosing a kid in the audience in chosen to "drive" the car, they eventually will "lose control" of the vehicle and it will turn around showing the driver. The second to last sequence, the "Motorcycle Chase" has the stunt coordinator falling from about thirty feet from a building into an airbag. They will also have the hero jump on a jet ski before the final part of the scene where the hero shoots at barrels starting a fire. One of the pursuit motorcycle driver falls off his motorcycle into a fire, which is real. He is wearing multiple layers of clothing and special paint that is on fire, not the clothing. This takes about thirty minutes to fully put on. They show the finished product with scenes that are prerecorded before the final scene begins automatically. The hero comes out before heading back behind the scenes, coming out a few seconds later driving out of a second-story window, down the "Blockade" truck bed and up a central ramp. Explosives fire when it jumps into the tunnel under the grandstands. After the explosives, all the pursuit cars and motorcycles, as well as all four versions of the hero car come out. These include the main car, reverse car, driver on the side car, and the motorcycle. '''Dining: * Disney’s Soda Fountain & Studio Store * The Hollywood Brown Derby Restaurant * Carthay Circle Restaurant * Starbuck Coffee * Hollywood Boulevard’s Teahouse Café * The Grand Hollywood International Buffet * McDonalds * The 50's Prime Time Cafe * Hollywood and Vine * ABC Soap Opera Bistro Shopping: * Disney’s Hollywood Studios Store * HMV Mega Store * Disney’s Soda Fountain & Studio Store * Buena Vista Store * Crossroads of the World * Pluto's Toy Palace * Mickey's of Hollywood * The Golden Age Souvniers Character Greetings at Hollywood Boulevard: * Mickey Mouse * Henry Hugglemonster * Donald Duck * Minnie Mouse * Kermit the Frog Sunset Boulevard: Rides & Attractions: * Sunset Showcase, a theatre that will house different residency events that wil not be included in admission. * Beauty & the Beast Live on Stage, 'a simplified version of the film. (appeared on The Hollywood Backlot Stage.) * '''The Crypt, '''is a Top Spin at Disney's Hollywood Studios. the same ride as in Riptide at Knott's in this ride you may get super soak. * '''Dinosaur: The Ride, ' is a water-based amusement ride that is based on the film Dinosaur same ride of Jurassic Park: The Ride at Universal Studios Hollywood & Florida. '''Dining: * Fairfax Fare * Hollywood Scoops * Starring Rolls Cafe * Sunset Ranch Market Shopping: * Legends * Sunset Club Couture * Sunset Ranch Buena Vista Street Buena Vista Street is a themed "land" at Disney's Hollywood Studios right next to Hollywood Boulevard. Though named for the real-life Burbank thoroughfare that the Walt Disney Studios sits on, the central plaza represents Los Angeles in the 1920s, when Walt Disney first arrived there.This land includes dining, shopping, parades, and entertainment. The Red Car Trolley, a recreation of Pacific Electric's iconic Red Car electric trolleys, akin to the ones featured in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, transports guests through this area, from the park's entry to The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror & Chinese Theater. Attractions: * Carthay Circle Theater, '''is a 1000 seat theater at Disney's Hollywood Studios. this theater hosting: Movies, Broadway shows, Cirque shows, & Concerts. is the same theater as in the real location of the Carthay Circle Theater. * '''Red Car Trolley, '''The Red Car Trolley takes guests from Buena Vista Plaza, around Carthay Circle, right to the Tower of Terror, around Times Square, & right to the Chinese Theater. '''Dining: * Mortimer's Market * Clarabelle's Hand-Scooped Ice Cream * Fiddler Fifer and Practical Cafe * Carthay Circle Restaurant * The Trolley Car Cafe Shopping: * Julius Katz & Sons * Big Top Toys * Oswald's * Los Feliz Five & Dime * Elias & Co. * Kingswell Camera Shop * Atwater Ink & Paint * Trolley Treats * Carthay Circle Store Character Greetings at Buena Vista Street * Mickey Mouse * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit New York City New York City was originally the set from 4 themed area: Broadway, Times Square, Coney Island & Chinatown. Times Square & Broadway: Rides & Attractions: * Superman: The Ride '''is a Flying roller coaster is also a clone of Manta at Sea World Orlando. * '''Radio City Music Hall Theater, '''is a Broadway Theater for Broadway shows, Movies & Concerts. * '''New York Carousel, '''is a pair of double-decked carousels. '''Dining: * East Side Mario's * Popcorn Cart * Mama Melrose's Ristorante Italiano Shopping: * NYC Store Chinatown: Rides & Attractions: * The Great Wall of China: The Ride, is a 4-D attraction from SimEx-Iwerks at the Chinese Cinema * Chinatown Parade, '''is a regularly scheduled parade based from Chinatown parade in NYC. '''Shopping: * Chinese New Years Store Mickey's Coney Island: Rides & Attractions: * The Demon, is a multi-looping roller coaster. is a clone from Six Flags Great America & California's Great America. * Henry Hugglemonster's Wild Cyclone, 'is a wooden roller coaster. the same ride as of PNE Playland Wooden Roller coaster in Vancouver. * '''Silly Symphony Swings, '''is a "wave swinger" attraction at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Themed to Disney's ''The Band Concert ''conductor Mickey Mouse conducts the attraction from high atop, synchronized with the music. Although ''The Band Concert was not part of the Silly Symphonies film series, the name was applied to the attraction due to its apparent symphony storyline. Closely following the plot of The Band Concert the main column of the ride rises revealing a tornado which spins the riders to the tune of the William Tell Overture and William Tell's "Storm". Once the tornado safely passes, the music comes to an end and the ride slows and lowers riders to the ground. It is speculated that the new voice of the Silly Symphony Swings is that of the fictitious Mr. Tinkershmidt, * '''Mickey's Fun Wheel, '''is a 130-foot eccentric wheel at Disney's Hollywood Studios. which is the ride of Wonder Wheel at Coney Island. * '''Parachute Jump, '''is a Paratower, a parachute jump–style ride at Disney's Hollywood Studios. which is the same ride in Coney Island. * '''Mickey's Air Race, '''is the same ride of Air Race at Coney Island. * '''The Barnstormer ft The Great Goofini, '''is a junior roller coaster. which is the same ride as the Clown Coaster in Coney Island. * '''Tinker Bell's Windstar, '''is the same ride as in Windstar in Coney Island. * '''Tiger's Bouncing Tails, '''is a Wave Blaser ride same as in Coney Island Sound at Coney Island. * '''Tiger Tower, '''is the same ride of Coney Tower at Coney Island. * '''Casey Jr. Splash 'n' Soak Station, is a water area. same verison as in Magic Kingdom in Florida. * Peter's Flying Bikes. '''is the same ride as in Magic Bikes at Coney Island. * '''Niagara Falls Flume, is a flume log ride. * Coney Island Lagoon, '''Coney Island is a huge lagoon like Paradise Pier. & it play a nighttime show BraviSEAmo! is a nighttime water show at Disney's Hollywood Studios it the same show with 1,000 fountains, and includes lights, water, fire, fog, and lasers, with high-definition projections on mist screens. & at Daytime they play a '''Coney Island Games: '''Same Games as in Coney Island * '''Whac A Mole * Ice Ball * Bazooka Blast * Whopper Water * Break A Plate * 3 Point Challenge * Luna Arcade * Hot Shot * Jones Walk Games Dining: * White Castle Express, ''' * '''Nathan's Hot Dog Stand * Coney's Cones * Place to Beach Shopping: * Midway Retail * Coney Island Gift Shop Characters seen at Times Square: * Mickey Mouse ''' * '''Minnie Mouse * Superman * Goofy Characters seen at Chinatown: * Mulan * Mushu Characters seen at Mickey's Coney Island: * Mickey Mouse ' * '''Minnie Mouse ' * '''Henry Hugglemonster * Summer Hugglemonster * Pluto * Goofy * Chip & Dale * Pooh * Tiger Jim Henson Studios Jim Henson Studios is a "themed land" at Disney’s Hollywood Studios. Jim Henson Studios only The Muppets & other Jim Henson Favorites. Rides & Attractions: * Muppet Vision 3-D, is a 3-D film attraction located at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Directed by Jim Henson, the attraction features Kermit the Frog guiding park guests on a tour through Muppet Studios, while the Muppets prepare their sketch acts to demonstrate their new breakthrough in 3D film technology. The show, however, completely unravels when Dr. Bunsen Honeydew's experimental 3D sprite, Waldo causes mayhem during the next portion of the show. utilizes the 3D film in conjunction with Audio-Animatronics, special effects, lighting, and a live full-bodied performer. The theater at Disney's Hollywood Studios has been used to present sneak peeks of upcoming movies. * The Great Muppet Movie Ride, '''is the same ride as in The Great Movie Ride but with Muppet Movies. is inside The Muppet Theater. * '''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: The Ride, '''is a unique 'trackless' 4-D dark ride at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Based on the movie The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. * '''The Jim Henson Museum, '''is a large exhibition & an interactive gallery right next door to the Great Muppet Movie Ride. Exhibit Features: * Several of Henson's Muppets and Creatures (including characters from The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, The Storyteller, and other productions) * Over 100 framed works of art (include paintings, sketches, cartoons, and storyboards) * A large collection of rare photographs * Unique production documents * Additional artifacts and film props * Over 30 minutes of special video presentations * An illustrated timeline of Henson's life and career * Several of Henson’s bigger Muppets & Creatures in the soundstage (including Ultragorgon from Monster Maker & you can make him move in the control room to make his arms, head & fingers move & make him talk & the best part is you can pull the red button to breathe fire out the dragon’s mouth, & many Characters that you can control any muppet. * '''The Great Gonzo Cannon Coaster, '''is the same ride as in Flight of the Hippogriff. * '''Animal's Drum Spin, is a spinning tea cup ride that shape like a drum. Dining: * Muppet Backlot Fruit Cart * Gonzo's Pademoium Pizza Palor * Swedish Chef's Kitchen Shopping: * Sesame Store * Muppet Labs * Rizzo's Prop & Pawn Shop Characters seen at Muppet Studios: * Kermit the Frog * Fozzie * Miss Piggy * Gonzo * Dr Teeth & The Electric Mayhem * Walter Star Wars Studios Star Wars Studios is a themed area based on the films from Star Wars. * Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, is a motion simulator attraction located at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Set in the fictional Star Wars universe, Star Tours takes guests on a turbulent excursion trip across the galaxy, as droids C-3PO and R2-D2 attempt to safely return a rebel spy to the Rebel Alliance. This Attraction takes place between Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Episode IV: A New Hope, unlike its predecessor, which took place after the events of Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. With the same queue & pre-show, The ride sequence is randomized. This type of experience is known as a "Choose Its Own Adventure" because it has a branching narrative, but the system has control rather than the participants. This gives Star Tours the advantage of being both highly repeatable and constantly surprising. Even though guests can experience 54 different journeys, the main priority (delivering the Rebel spy to safety) is accomplished no matter what the sequence is. The Rebel spy's identity is chosen by the cast member operating the ride vehicle from among the guests on the attraction, and their picture is presented during the ride. When referring to the spy, characters will alter their dialogue depending on the gender of the person chosen as the spy (him, her, or them). Sometimes, no guest is chosen as the Rebel spy, and a generic photo is used. * Hyperspace Mountain, Hyperspace Mountain is an enclosed launched roller coaster at Disney’s Hollywood Studios which is the same ride of Flight Of Fear in two Cedar Fair parks, Kings Dominion in Doswell, Virginia and Kings Island in Mason, Ohio. with the same ride in Disneyland in California & with Rock n Roller Coaster Star Wars version on it. * X-Wing Flighters, is a steel suspended family roller coaster at Disney’s Hollywood Studios The ride is based on the movies from Star Wars. This ride feature some Star Wars SFX in the ride featuring some X-Wing SFX’s. Shopping: * Star Traders Characters seen at Star Wars Studios: * Darth Vader * Yoda * C-3PO * R2-D2 * Stormtroopers * Chewbacca Roarsville Studios Roarsville Studios is a themed area at Disney’s Hollywood Studios inspired by the show on Disney Junior Henry Hugglemonster. It contains rides as well as shops and restaurants, & with a playground, a theater a fair & a water park. Roarsville: is the official town where Henry, all of the other monsters and monsterettes live & this themed area has Rides & Attractions at Roarsville. Rides & Attractions: * Roarville Town Hall, is a walk through and Meet & Greet attraction. * Super Henry Express, is a custom family launch coaster. * The Adventures of The Mighty Heromonsters The Ride, * Meet & Greet with the Hugglemonsters, is a character meet and greet attraction with interactive talking characters from the hit show at Disney’s Hollywood Studios. * Roarsville Post Office, * Captain Hollander’s High Flying Journey, is the same ride as in Puss in boots ride at Universal Studios Singapore. * Sonic Growl Street Band, is a street show at Roarsville Studios. Dining: * Signor Roartonio's Café, Shopping: * Roarsville Market Downtown Roarsville: Rides & Attractions: * Roarsville Carousel, '''A Henry Hugglemonster themed carousel with designed horses & monsters & at the top of the carousel is Henry. * '''Cobby's Megabouncers, '''is family friendly a shot-n-drop drop tower ride from Zamperla. * '''Henry’s House, is a walk through and Meet & Greet attraction with a interactive talking Henry, Cobby & Summer. * Estelle's House, '''Estelle’s House, is another walk through and Meet & Greet attraction with a interactive talking Estelle & Hugo Enormomonster. * '''Gertie's House, is a walk through and Meet & Greet attraction with a interactive talking Gertie Growlerstein & Milo Growlerstein. * Denzel's House, is another walk through and Meet & Greet attraction with a interactive talking Denzel Dugglemonster. * Mount Roarsmore’s Bobsled Adventure, is an attraction composed of two intertwining steel roller coasters & with a spinning roller coaster. * Rainbow Falls River Adventure, is a water-based dark ride at Disney's Hollywood Studios. same ride of Pirates of the Caribbean at Disneyland Paris. This ride you can join Henry Hugglemonster & his friends on a Rainbow falls Adventure inside to the Crystal Caves, Lava Falls, & many adventures inside Rainbow Falls. * Rainbow Falls Mine Train, '''is a mine train roller coaster. * '''Hugglemonster Theater, is a theater ft a Henry Hugglemonster Stage show. * Roarsville Playground, '''is a playground. '''Seen Characters at Roarsville & Downtown Roarsville * Henry Hugglemonster * Cobby Hugglemonster * Summer Hugglemonster * Ivor * Beckett the Huggledog * Momma Hugglemonster * Daddo Hugglemonster * Gertie Growlerstein * Milo Growlerstein * Denzel Dugglemonster * Estelle Enormomonster * Hugo Enormomonster * Captain Hollander * Roddy Cloudmonster * Officer Higgins * Signor Roartonio * Mayor Roariani * The Mighty Thorhammer * Sonic Growl is a rock group who performed one of their greatest hits "Follow Your Monsterdream" with the Hugglemonster family. The members of the group are: * Shred (lead guitar) * Fred (bass guitar) * Ted (drums) Enchanted Monster Forest: is a fairy-tale place where Henry and his mother visited inside of a storybook & this is where the ride Henry's Once Upon a Roar takes place. The same set like in the episode from Henry Hugglemonster: Once Upon a Roar. Rides & Attractions: * Henry's Once Upon a Roar Adventure, '''is a 4-D interactive dark ride roller coaster at the Disney’s Hollywood Studios. '''Monster Scare Fair: the same set like in the episode from Henry Hugglemonster: Monster Scare Fair. & this where henry go to the fair. Rides & Attractions: * Roarsville Wheel, '''is a Ferris Wheel about 200 ft. * '''Monster Scare Fair Games, '''is a midway experience. * '''Henry's Swings of Flight, '''is a "wave swinger" attraction. * '''Roarsville Fair’s Crazy Twister, is a scrambler attraction. Monster Wave Park: Monster Wave Park is a water park & splash pad area at Disney’s Hollywood Studios this water park come on May to Sep. & this is where henry & his friends go swimming at. Rides & Attractions: * Monster Wave Pool, is a swimming pool in which there are artificially generated, reasonably large waves, similar to the ocean's. * Monster Water Slides, at the top of the mountain like in the show there are 3 slides. * Henry’s Splash Tower, is a "multi-level interactive waterplay attraction the attraction spans over 38,000 square feet and feature over 90 play elements including a 1,000 gallon eight-foot tipping bucket, multiple 5 water slides, water curtains, bridges, hydro blasters, hose jets, water wheels & fountains also including a 1,000 gallon ten-foot tipping bucket * Henry’s Bubble Pool, a pool fill with bubbles & water. * Henry & Summer's Splashing Pads, is a interactive water playground fill with awesome array of spray nozzles, jets, valves and water guns & don forget our wonderful fountains. * Cobby’s Crazy Surf, Surfboard themed ride that spins as it glides over a ramp & get wet from some water. From the episode Monster Wave. same ride as in Surf Dog at Kings Island. * Roarsville’s Lazy River, is a lazy river attraction at Disney's Hollywood Studios * Monster Wave Beach, a giant beach right next to the wave pool with sand. Shopping: * Henry's Swim Shop, a store fill with Bathing Suits, Beach towels, beach wear, water shoes, Hats, T-Shrits & Shorts, underwater cameras, film, sun block, sand buckets, and playful gadgets and gizmos, sundries, and other essentials for a day on the slopes! Seen at Monster Wave Park: Henry Hugglemonster Characters in Bathing Suits: * Henry Hugglemonster * Cobby Hugglemonster * Summer Hugglemonster * Gertie Growlerstein * Milo Growlerstein * Estelle Enormomonster. * Denzel Dugglemonster Events at Roarsville Studios: * Henry’s Huggleween Party at Roarsville Studios, Sep 20 to Nov 2 at 8:00am to 12:00am. * Roarsville Studios A Very Merry Hugglemas Party, Nov 20 to Jan 2 at 8:00 to 1:00am. Hollywood Backlot Hollywood Backlot was originally a working backlot set and part of the park's inaugural Studio Backlot Tour. The section was later opened to pedestrian park traffic, & with Rides & Attractions, Rides & Attractions: = Category:Walt Disney World Resort (Canada)